


In another life

by Happy_pink_pony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ficlet, Forbidden Love, Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Poetic, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_pink_pony/pseuds/Happy_pink_pony
Summary: “I’m sorry Levi.... in another life my love.”





	In another life

He is beautiful. No. He’s more than that, he’s strong. The bravest soldier in the corps, humanity’s strongest. As he stands guard outside headquarters, soaking wet and exhausted from training, but still he’s standing tall and firm. His lips pressed into a thin line, those thin lips. He wants to kiss them, but he can’t. He wants nothing more than to swipe him off his feet and flee into the mountains. But he can’t. They are at war and humanity needs them, not caring how long ago they last possessed humanity. They’re faceless soldiers in a battle they cannot win, they will fall in the field and be forgotten. 

A bell in the distance rings gently. Clouds pass lazily over the moon lit sky. Every now and again everything goes dark, a small part of him think it’s happening again, but it’s simply a cloud blocking the moon. He spares a glance to the man next to him. He’s even more gorgeous in the pale moon light. The way his pale skin is illuminated by the blueish light, the shadows carving the details of his cheekbones and his eyes, his gray eyes like a cloudy sky threatening with snowfall any second. 

Sometimes he wants to cry, occasionally he sheds a tear. For those few minutes a day to himself, he sits in his chair next to the window and he imagines. Imagines a life with him in an other world, free of hatred and war. A world where they can be together. Slowly tears swell in his eyes and a single drop runs down his cheek. He chose this life, but he doesn’t want it. 

He feels something. Light and soft, gentle and warm. His whole body is numb from the cold, but he knows. 

“I’m sorry Levi.” He had kissed him in cover of the clouds. Swept in darkness where it was safe. Where it was secret. Allowing himself to cup his cheek. “In another life my love.” An unspoken promise.


End file.
